Dangerous Business
by Gr8BigNerd
Summary: A/N: A little OT3 House/Cuddy/Wilson oneshot I did in my not so free time...Rated M for explicit threesome fun and angst...


A/N: A little OT3 House/Cuddy/Wilson oneshot I did in my not so free time...Rated M for explicit threesome fun and angst...

* * *

**Dangerous Business**

It wasn't pity or confusion. It wasn't exactly swooning in love, but it wasn't all lust either. I really do care for them both. But it's a dangerous business what we're doing. I never actually cheated on House because we were never technically together. I belong to House. Everyone knows that. Even though the lines of "us" are sometimes a little blurry, I am the woman in his life and he is the man in mine. That hasn't really changed much. But Wilson gives me things that House can't. Or won't. It may sound cliché but sometimes I need someone to hold onto. It's just that it gets complicated sometimes.

It got complicated last night in fact.

I had gone home alone. I really was going to spend the night by myself. You know, to try and sort things out. But when the two of them showed up at my doorstep just after midnight, I could smell the set up from a mile away. They had both been drinking, and fighting judging from the scrapes and bruises punctuating them both.

House pushed his way into my foyer and backed me against the wall. "You're insane if you think you want to leave me for him." Wilson stepped in quietly behind him and shut the door.

"Leave you?" I knew it was pointless to argue with him now in this state but honestly! Mister complicated. Mister I don't want a relationship, but let's screw every now and then because underneath it all I really do care about you. Please. "House for me to be able to leave you we'd have to be together. Which we're not."

He gave me the most obnoxious smile. "You want to play it like that? Fine." He took a step back and motioned to Wilson. "Have at him." Wilson smiled apologetically but said nothing. He was pretty toasted himself.

"Don't be ridiculous—"

"No," he said, giving Wilson a slight shove in my direction. "You want him instead of me, go for it."

"I don't want anyone _instead_ _of_ you," I told him, but it was too late. Wilson was already in my space.

"I didn't mean for us to come here," he said softly, and he brushed my hair off of my shoulders. "but until the other night I hadn't touched anyone for a pretty long time," he looked away embarrassed, and I could feel House's cold stare boring into us. "It was good for both of us," he said.

I looked up and he returned his gaze to meet mine. I nodded at him. It had been good. Not just physically; we both needed to connect to someone. I wasn't thinking straight when I reached up and pulled his head down and forced my lips up to his. From the corner of my eye I saw House take a step closer. I worried for a second that he was going to pull Wilson off of me and hit him again. But he didn't. Instead he eased his hand onto my stomach between Wilson and myself. Wilson released my lips but didn't step away from me. He didn't open his eyes either, but braced himself on the wall behind me.

House pushed his nose into my hair and I shivered when his lips met my ear and he whispered, "You think between the two of us you've got the perfect guy? I excite you and he's nice to you." I didn't answer him; I couldn't. "I think we should find out."

House wasn't angry, he wasn't smug. To him this was rational. Give me what he thought I needed, but keep himself involved. And if he got to live out a long held fantasy with Wilson, well all the better. But his motives were all wrong. He misjudged me. I on the other hand knew exactly what I was doing when I grabbed his hand and Wilson's and lead them back into my bedroom. I knew it was wrong but I led the charge anyways. Was it because I had something to prove? I wanted to show House that I wasn't going to wait forever, that I could have a functional relationship if I wanted one. Maybe a little bit. But that was all shot to hell when I pushed Wilson down on my bed (the same bed we had occupied just the two of us a few nights before) while House fell into the chair on the opposite side of the room. I watched him watching us. He tossed his cane aside and loosened the buttons on his shirt. I felt Wilson's soft hands on the back of my calves and turned my attention back to him. He seemed so vulnerable, and completely oblivious to the fact that House was even in the room. This was wrong. I was being careless.

I didn't care.

I let Wilson unzip the back of my skirt and let his hands roam up my thighs and over my ass. He linked his fingers around my panties and pulled them down my legs until they pooled on the ground along with my skirt. House couldn't keep his butt in that chair for too long. He was standing behind me one hand on my hips the other unbuttoning my blouse. I leaned back against him and felt his erection asserting its rightful place against my hip.

"Decide you wanted to be more than just a spectator?" I asked him, and watched as he reached around me grabbing the side of Wilson's face and bringing his lips to my bare stomach. Wilson grunted and for the first time seemed to acknowledge House's presence. He left a trail of hot kisses on my stomach and grazed his lips over House's hand while he finished with the last of the buttons on my shirt. I felt House stiffen behind me and then somewhat roughly, he pushed me down onto the bed and into Wilson's lap.

Wilson whispered to me, asking if I was okay. Of course not…but the way he was running his thumb over my clit, what could I say? "Stop coddling her Wilson," House told him over my shoulder. "She's a big girl; she wouldn't be here if she didn't want this." And with that he gripped my hips on each side and pulled my ass against him. He had shaken out of the majority of his clothing and when he pushed himself inside of me, I could feel that he could feel Wilson's hands on me.

So there we were. Wilson lying on his back, my thighs straddling his waist, my lips exploring the flesh at his throat and House behind us staring down at him and fucking me. I had never felt so exposed and yet surprisingly uninhibited. When I came, I shuttered against Wilson's chest, but House held onto me tight. He threw his weight into me and raised the tempo. His ragged breaths turned into sober grunts and groans until just before he came a surrendering cry fell from his lips lacquered with triumph. I rolled off Wilson while House fell onto the bed at my side.

But before I had much time to recover House had his hands on me again. "You're not going to let Wilson be the only one who goes without, are you? Unless you think he's had enough satisfaction from you this week?"

I turned my head slightly to face him, to challenge him. "Of course not. I was just catching my breath." I turned back to Wilson who was now lying on his side facing us both. I kissed him, and he returned the kiss hard, and anxious. I fumbled with his belt, and zipper, finally letting him loose. He hooked his hand around my thighs, pulled my legs around and then he rolled me beneath him.

When it was over no one got dressed, no one left. Not for a while anyways. I slept with my head tucked under Wilson's chin and House at my back. I remember at some point in the night waking up to find Wilson gone and House running a finger over the length of my silhouette in the dark.

* * *

It was a dangerous thing I knew, and of course I would put a stop to it. They were best friends, and their already fragile relationship would likely not survive a pissing contest over a girl, and I certainly wasn't going to be the one to cause them to fall apart. Which is why when Wilson came into my office, shutting the door behind him and clicking the lock, I put down my papers and poised myself ready to talk. To let him down gently. But somehow I got off track and found myself locked in his arms his lips on mine, tongues dueling for control of the situation.

When he finally let me go, we fell onto the couch and he laced his fingers through mine.

"You left last night," I said, stating the obvious, fishing for where his head was at. Was he going to bow out? Was he going to ask me not to see House anymore?

"Did House stay?" He asked.

I nodded. "We had breakfast," What I didn't tell him was that as we sat and drank our coffees and ate our bagels we spoke barely a word, and when House left, his kiss was rough and territorial. As if he was telling me that he hoped I got it out of my system and to never think of going there again.

"I'm sorry," Wilson said. "I didn't plan last night."

"No, I know," I said softly. "We really have to be more careful. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Are you worried about me getting hurt?" He asked.

"I'm certainly not worried about House; he lets things roll off him like it's nothing."

"I think you underestimate how in love with you he is," Wilson squeezed my hand. "He doesn't think he can be the kind of guy you need in your life. He's selfish, he doesn't want to change but he doesn't want to let you go either."

Before I could say anything else, the door handle to my office jiggled, and when he realized it was locked, House pounded roughly on the door. I stood up and walked over to the door unlocking it and he burst through, ignoring me and went straight for Wilson.

"You know for a guy who says all he's looking for is a little cold comfort from a friend, you seem to be—"

"Knock it off House," I stepped in between them and pulled House aside. "I'm glad you're here," I told him. "I want to talk to both of you."

"What? You want to tell us that it was a mistake and shouldn't happen again?"

I nodded slowly. "Actually yes. Isn't that what you wanted to hear?"

House shook his head. "No," he said. "But if you want to screw around I want to at least be part of the fun."

"This is ridiculous…"

Wilson hadn't said anything to House, but suddenly stood up. "I want to keep seeing her," he told him. "With or without you."

"With," House quipped. "And don't start thinking that she's going to get fuzzy feelings for you and forget about me. I'm in her system and you're just trying to fill a hole because your girlfriend died, but Cuddy's not it. She loves me."

"I'm standing right here," I said, stepping in front of him again. "And this isn't what I want. I can't handle you two fighting like this. It was a slip, and it won't happen again. Now get out," my voice was firm and final. I turned back to Wilson. "Both of you."

* * *

"I think it's time you give up this freeze out, and come over to my place for dinner tonight. Wilson's coming." House had accosted me as I was leaving the building a few days later. I had been avoiding them both to the best of my ability.

"That is exactly why I won't come over."

"Oh, come on—"

"No, House. I'm not doing _that_ again."

"Doing what? I just asked you over for dinner. And I only did the other thing for you honey. You don't want to do it again then we won't."

He was right, we were friends; since when could we not spend time and have a meal together? Hesitantly, I agreed. When I showed up on his doorstep, Wilson was already there. He smiled nervously, and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Back off Wilson! I told you, she's not into threesomes anymore," House called in from the kitchen.

I laughed, and Wilson shook his head, and moved away from me. It really was like old times. We were easy with each other, and for the most part, were no longer shaken by the events of the past week. We laughed, and ate and drank. At one point I had the oddest feeling of belonging. Here, just like this with my guys. My guys.

But then it got complicated again.

Wilson stood up and put his jacket on. He was a little tipsy, but seemed to be holding his own. I decided to call a cab for him anyways. House watched as I walked him to the door of House's apartment and leaned in to kiss him goodbye. But I lingered too long, and House didn't waste any time pouncing.

"Ha!" He was on his feet, and swung the door shut blocking Wilson's out. "I told you," he said it to Wilson, but I'm sure he was addressing us both. "I told you that you weren't over it."

"House, stop. I'm going home." Wilson reached for the doorknob again, but House swatted his hand away.

"Things are never going to be okay with us, unless we have this out," he said. "Do you want to sleep with her again?"

"Of course, I do!" Wilson snapped. "Look at her."

House did look at me, but he didn't need to see what Wilson saw. It was emblazoned on his mind. "What about you?" He asked me. "Do you still want him?"

I shook my head slowly, no. "What I want is a guy who doesn't make me feel like I need other guys to be something he's not."

"Not an option," he said coldly. House pulled me into a kiss and pressed my back up against the door, eschewing all hope that Wilson might make an escape. He wrapped his arms around my back and neck, and ran his tongue over my lower lip, then nipped it, and let his hands run free over my blouse. When House pulled way, it was as if something had been cut loose inside of him. His eyes narrowed, and he looked over at Wilson.

"You're free to go if you want. But if you're going to let this come between us, then you might as well stay and, you know…_come_ between us."

Wilson stared at me, but I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the door. He shook his head and then tossed his jacket to the ground, and walked back to House's bedroom alone.

House leaned back into me, and kissed my cheek in a line up to my earlobe. "You're free to go too," he said. "But that could leave things a little awkward with me and him." He motioned back to the bedroom. I stared after Wilson, and shook my head again. _God, I'm going to lose them both_, I thought. But in the end, I pushed House away and followed Wilson to the bedroom.

He was standing by the window, his arms crossed over his chest. "We don't have to do this," I told him. "Everything's fine."

"No it's not," he said. He was at my side in an instance, and we were kissing and undressing. House appeared in the doorway, but we didn't acknowledge him right away. Wilson pushed me to the bed, reached beneath me and pulled my panties off. He situated himself between my legs and kissed the inside of my thigh. His tongue found its way to my clit and moved in slow rhythms. I gasped at the heat of it all. House undressed himself and kneeled down next to me on the bed. He took one of my nipples between his lips and flicked his tongue over it until it hardened, and then he repeated the action on the other breast. Between the two of them, I thought I was going to die.

House's hand found its way down to where Wilson's mouth was hard at work. He slipped one finger deep inside me, and the other inside Wilson's mouth. Wilson drug his teeth across House's forefinger several times, before House let out a frustrated groan. He leaned back and pulled Wilson's lips away from my desperately wet core and attempted to pull me on top of him, but Wilson stopped him. He shifted to the side, and grabbed House's shaft in his fist. He pumped him a couple of times before wrapping his lips around the tip and taking him in. House's eyes grew big and a soft, "oh shit!" left his mouth. His breathing grew ragged and he tossed his head back onto the pillow. I rose up and kissed him, with wet hungry lips. He pulled me on top of him until my clit fell against his pelvic bone and I rocked against him hard. One of his hands was in Wilson's hair and the other wrapped around my waist.

"Stop," House said in a breathless moan. "Stop or I'll come." Wilson dragged his lips away from House's cock, and found their way up my back. He reached around my waist and pulled my body back so that if I fell even an inch House would be inside me. Wilson pulled my hips back and pushed himself inside. We rocked against House who now squirmed beneath us. I opened my eyes and caught House staring intently at me while Wilson fucked me. He blinked and then rose up to kiss me. Wilson moved faster until he couldn't hold on any longer. He gripped the sides of my hips and thrust his final throws and spilled himself inside before collapsing at my side. House rolled me underneath him. He hadn't stopped staring at me for several minutes, and his lips were moving in indecipherable whispers. He locked his fingers with mine and pinned me to the mattress, as he drove us both to climax.

I woke up late in the night when I heard the bed stir. Wilson was getting dressed and House had risen up on his elbows. "Why are you leaving?"

"You were right," Wilson whispered. "I was looking for something that isn't there."

House rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid; get back in bed."

Wilson finished tying his shoes and then walked around to House's side of the bed. He reached out and stroked my hair, still believing me to be asleep. "She'll never see anyone but you. She loves you, man. You should treat her better." I closed my eyes, loving Wilson so much in that moment, and willing House to listen to him.

I heard the soft click of the door shut behind him, and House fell back at my side. He kissed my bare back and with a strong arm around my waist pulled me against his chest.


End file.
